


To you, never to forget me

by iwaois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, With a twist?, kinda like the story of them yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, Sawamura Daichi wouldn't say he had a bad life. Understanding parents, hardworking team, passing grades, loving boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To you, never to forget me

If asked, Sawamura Daichi wouldn't say he had a bad life. Understanding parents, hardworking team, passing grades, loving boyfriend.  
  
When he had first confessed to Suga, he'd expected denial, shock, being told he's disgusting and unnatural - after all, he was almost certain Suga was, like the rest of the team, in love with Kyoko - and certainly he didn't expect the subject of his affection to run into his arms, breathe heavily so close to his heart, and yell at him for taking so long. If the team was surprised that they suddenly started holding hands on the way to the gym, sharing a quick kiss under the radar when they thought nobody was looking, or staying behind in the locker room after everyone, they didn't say anything.  
The relationship went smoothly, for the first few months, filled with library dates and studying for the finals together, curled under the sheets while some old movie buzzed in the background. He'd walk Suga home, every night, kiss him on the porch, quickly so his mother doesn't see, and pick him up first thing in the morning. They walked to school together, met Asahi halfway, and floated trough life like everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.  
When the time for college came around, he had no doubts but to follow Suga there too. Shared a dorm, shared a ride, shared a life - Daichi was perfectly happy as long as he was there.  
  
"I love you", Suga had told him one night, on the roof of their dorm, with trembling hands and eyes glued to the floor.  
Daichi just kissed him. Words really weren't necessary.  
  
College was an unforgettable experience, filled with ups more than downs, sleepless nights and whispers shared in the dark, but Daichi was glad when it was over. He enjoyed going back home, to his parents house, finding his peace under the tree in the back yard.  
 Now, his old friends visited much more often. Asahi, Kyoko, Yamaguchi, it was great seeing them all again.  
  
He loved how his life turned out to be, and he loved the man whose window he climbed trough at night more often than not; to share more whispers, more affections, more loving gazes, since there never seemed to be enough.  
It was a great feeling, waking up at 7.32 every morning because Sugajad to go to work, to the bakery down the street on his bike.   
  
When Daichi finally got a proper job, as an editor in the town's newspaper, his first large investment was an apartment for him and his love to share. He loved living with his parents, but having them in the house made certain things...difficult. Suga was delighted, of course, and that alone was enough to make him stop questioning that decision. Waking up next to an angel every morning surely had no price.  
  
Living together wasn't a challenge; it seemed simply like natural progression of their relationship. They filled each other's lackings, shared kisses to heal stress, touches to make problems dissapear. And it worked.  
  
"Marry me", Daichi said one night, right before he would've fallen asleep.  
Sugar just kissed him. Words really weren't necessary.  
  
The ring felt comforting on his finger. Like it belonged there.  
  
"I have to leave for America for a while", he had informed his husband one day. "A short business trip, it shouldn't be longer than a couple of weeks."  
Suga helped him pack. He was excited, asked for souvenirs and promises that he'd call.  
They shared a long kiss on the airport, and Daichi could feel his taste even now.  
  
"Please, remain calm", the voice is coming from the speakers, most likely from the pilot cabin, "Everything is under control."  
It isn't. The speed at which they're heading for the ocean is too fast not to be called falling.  
  
Daichi closes his eyes.  
  
Suga, how would you feel if you knew I won't call? How would you feel if I told you that kiss was our last one?  
  
The images of tears, black clothes and funerals fill his head.  
  
Would you place roses in my grave? Would you even feel okay enough to come? I love you.  
  
If asked, Sawamura Daichi wouldn't say he had a bad life. Understanding parents, great friends, dream job, loving husband.  
You only understand those things when they're taken from you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
